1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to thrust chamber assemblies for rocket engines.
2. Prior Art
It is known to use ablative liners for rocket engine combustion chambers. U.S. Pat. No. 4,458,595 discloses a solid rocket motor having a layer of silicone rubber and a second layer of an ablative lining placed between the motor casing and the propellant grain. The ablative lining layer contains chopped no voloid fibers 14 microns in diameter and having a nominal length of 1 millimeter interspersed throughout the polymeric composition.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,352,312 discloses a rocket motor insulation made of a liquid crystal polymer such as a wholly aromatic polyester with fillers such as glass or carbon fibers.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,973,397 discloses a rocket motor with an ablative lining made of a terpolymer of ethylene, propylene and a nonconjugated diene and inert fillers such as heavy metal halides, calcium hydroxide and magnesium hydroxide.